Various packages are known for food and the like which contain the product in a form which is visible to the purchasing consumer. One such package comprises a tray having individual compartments formed therein for receiving products such as food or the like and a thin flexible film covering the tray and adhered thereto for sealing off the individual compartments. Such a tray is shown in the above-noted parent applications. Such a tray is also shown for example in the Goltsos U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,798.
However, trays of this type, without more in the way of protection, are not suitable for sale in normal commerce since they are not sufficiently strong to withstand the rigorous conditions of handling, shipping, storage and the like between the manufacturer and the ultimate retailer. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide such packages with a suitable outside enclosure.
Typically, the outside enclosure has included a box which would typically completely enclose the tray. However, such typical enclosures have certain disadvantages. First, they tend to be relatively costly. Second, if the box were completely opaque, it would lack the consumer appeal which is present when the consumer can visually inspect at least a portion of the contents within the box.
The above-noted parent applications describe a tray with an outer container which encloses the inner tray but leaves openings through the top for visual inspection of the contents within the tray.
However, there exists a continuing need for new and different packages of the type containing an outer enclosure with an inner tray.